Description: The Neuroscience Core offers an array of advanced techniques and services. The Core is directed by Dr. Schwartzkroin, and is under the Medical Research Unit. This Core has three parts: Neuropathology (serving nine investigations); Cell Morphology (serving 15 investigations); and Brain Imaging (serving 12 investigations). Twenty-eight of the 68 projects accessing the MRRC utilize this Core. The Neuropathology Unit under the supervisor of Dr. Born provides standard and special histology; the Cell Morphology Unit under the supervisor of Drs. Westrum and Rubel provide electron microscopy, three dimensional computer microscopy, and confocal microscopy; the Brain Imaging Unit under the supervision of Dr. Maravilla offers a new function which will provide human and animal morphology, fMRI, and MRS.